1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-sensitive recording system forming a part of a receiver in facsimile communication and more particularly to a temperature-compensated heat-sensitive recording system capable of maintaining the density of recorded images at a desired value irrespective of the characteristics of a transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In heat-sensitive recording systems, the temperature condition of a recording head is important because it affects the density of a recorded image. On the other hand, in facsimile communication, the recording speed at a receiver side is governed by the operating or transmission speed at a transmitter side. For this reason, in a facsimile communication network in which use is made of prior art heat-sensitive recording devices, a problem arises when the transmitter in communication is extremely slower in operating speed or has a lower resolution even if the operating speed is not so slow. That is, under such circumstances, the temperature of the recording head provided with an array of electrically resistive elements which is selectively heated to form a recording image on the surface of a thermo-sensitive paper tends to go down so that the overall image density of a recorded image is decreased, thereby hampering obtaining a clear recorded image excellent in quality.